


Thomas and friends one shots

by 8bitJames_Edward



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitJames_Edward/pseuds/8bitJames_Edward
Summary: This book or whatever you call it is for one shots of Thomas and his friends.





	1. Edward x James

**Author's Note:**

> Edward has a crush on James but is to afraid to say it.

Edward's POV: 

I guess I should introduce myself I'm Edward the number two and the oldest engine here. I also have a crush on the fastest and redest engine on sodor. His name is James and he's the number five engine. I've never told him or anyone else. I'm afraid I'll get made fun of for being gay. 

* 25 minutes later*

He was on his way back to tidmoth sheds when Henry pulled up beside him. Edward was so deep in his thoughts he didn't know he was there. 

"Hi Edward" Henry said loud enough to get his attention. 

Edward jumped when he heard him. 

"Hi Henry sorry I was lost in my thoughts"

Henry had a worried look on his face. He had noticed how differently he had be acting lately. 

"It's fine" He went silent realizing Edward was starting to cry

In his head he kept thinking about how James would reject him then tell him to go away. Henry felt bad for his friend he never liked seeing him sad. They were now at the turntable Henry went on first then Edward did. 

James's POV: 

I was talking with Gordon when Henry and Edward came back. I noticed that Edward was crying and my smile faded. James looked over at him and spoke. 

"Are you ok? " He asked sweetly. 

Edward looked back at him trying to stop his blush from appearing on his face. 

"Yeah i-im ok" He studdered a little. 

James could tell he was lying but he didn't want to upset him anymore. He smiled at Edward to see if that would cheer him up. He looked at James again and his cheeks were pink. James giggled which made him blush a dark red. 

"It's so adorable when you blush" James says seductively. 

Edward's POV: 

Idk if my face can get any darker. I feel like he does this on purpose. Everytime he does the seductive voice I lose it. I need to tell him but what if him acting like this is just for fun and I take it to far. I can feel tears build up and I drive off as fast as I can. 

James's POV: 

We all watched him take off. Thomas and Percy frowned, Gordon and Henry looked at each other and Toby and Emily looked at me. 

"What happened James" Henry asked sternly. 

"Idk we were talking then all of a sudden he took off" I said sadly. 

Henry gave me stern look and said. 

"Go.after.him.now" He said demandingly. 

I nodded and chased after him. I yelled for him but I couldn't find Edward anywhere. Until I heard someone crying. He knew who it was. As he was getting closer he stopped when he heard him speak. 

Edward's POV: 

"I'm idiot for thinking James would ever like me. I'm a old engine who only gets in the way. I deserve to be scrap. I'm so fucking stupid!!" He could feel is boiler bubble. 

He didn't know James was there the whole time. He heard everything he said. 

"That's not true Edward" He said sadly

Edward gasped and tried to drive off again but what he didn't know was James had coupled up to him so he couldn't go anywhere. He sighed. 

"James I'm so sorry I was an idiot" He looked down at his buffers. 

James just smiled and uncoupled from Edward so he could back up and go beside him. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for Eddie. The way i was acting at the sheds was for you. I love you Edward" He said sweetly. 

Edward was shocked about what he just said. He couldn't believe that his crush liked him back. When he got out of his thoughts James was gone. He frowned a little until he looked in front of him to see James coming towards him.

Narrator's POV: 

James got close enough to Edward that their lips were brushing against each other. Then Edward got the courage to kiss him. James didn't pull away he just kissed back. In both their heads they realize that they have the best boyfriend in the world. Edward was happy that he was able to tell him. James was happy that he was able to make Eddie smile. They didn't go back to the sheds they stayed at the siding and slept there together. It was the best day for the both of them.


	2. Oliver x Duck

Duck's POV: 

I'm duck the number 8 also one of the two western engines. The other one is number 11 his name is Oliver. Ever since Donald or Douglas (I can't remember) saved him he's been a very useful engine. 

Oliver's POV: 

I'm Oliver I'm sure you know that by now. Being able to work with duck is fun but can be difficult. The reason for that is I l-like him but he doesn't know that. Thinking about it why would I tell him he'll just hate me and have sir topham hat send me back to the scrapyard.   
I can't go back there it's scary and I'll be alone. He was thinking so much about it he didn't realize that he was heading straight for Gordon. All Oliver heard was whistle then a loud smash. 

*20 hours later*

Oliver woke up at his shed he didn't remember anything that happened. 

" Well good morning sleepy head"duck giggled. 

Oliver's face was red from embarrassment. He didn't like that his crush was laughing at him. Then he saw Gordon but when he looked at Oliver his smile faded. 

"You need to learn to watch where your going dumbass" He said rudely then drove off. 

Oliver could feel tears build up. He looked over at duck who looked mad but not at him. 

" He didn't need to be rude" He said angrily. 

Duck's POV: 

After Gordon stopped and said that to Oliver I got angry. I saw him to start to cry that just pissed me off. 

"Oliver are you ok?" I asked as calmly as I could. 

"Y-yeah I promise" He said sadly. 

I saw a tear go down his cheek and I felt so bad. He noticed I was looking and blushed again. I smiled and pulled up in front of him.

"You know Oliver I've heard a rumor about you having a crush on someone" I smirk at him. 

"O-oh r-really" He gulped. 

Duck got closer to Oliver and watched his face go a darker shade of red. 

"Yes I did and I was curious is it me or Gordon by any chance" I asked. 

He looked at me like I just amazed him. I noticed that he was getting as close as he could. Then he kissed me I didn't know what to do so I kissed back. He backed away and looked into my eyes. 

"I love you duck and I always will. I promise you that." He said seductively. 

I blushed. 

"I love you too Oliver. Forever and always." I smiled at him. 

He smiled back at me.After that day we always worked together and also found out Edward and James were dating. The day Oliver crashed into Gordon made both of us happy. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna say something and forgot XD
> 
> ~8bitJames/Edward


	3. Henry x Gordon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would've thought the big Blue engine would be in love with Henry.

Gordon's POV: 

Gordon was a very busy engine. He pulled the express and was a show off at times. Sometimes his fellow engines would laugh at him like when he got stuck on his own hill twice. But he just pretends it doesn't hurt but really it does. There is only one engine who can see through his tough shell. That engine would be Henry the number three engine. 

Today Gordon was waiting in the shed with Henry, Percy and Edward. He had to wait to see what his job was. But before Edward left he reminded Gordon of him getting stuck on the Hill and him having to help him. Percy laughed and left right behind Edward. Gordon kept a straight face and rolled his eyes. 

Henry's POV: 

Before Edward left he reminded him about helping Gordon up the hill and Percy laughed as well. Gordon didn't make a face at all but I could tell he was hurt.

"Gordon are you alright?" He asked worriedly. 

"I'm f-fine Henry" You could hear his voice break. 

I felt my heart break just from hearing that. Now I was angry so I went to go find Edward. 

*two hours later*

"EDWARD" I said angrily. 

"Yes Henry" He asked. 

"What's your problem. Your supposed to be the friendly engine" I was pissed. 

Edward just looked at me and frowned. I felt bad for yelling at him I was just angry. I just kept driving and didn't say a word to anyone. 

Gordon's POV: 

He just left but he looked mad. Was he mad at me. Edward. Percy. I don't understand why he would just leave me alone. He thought about it then realized since Henry can see through him he knows he likes him. Gordon was flustered and didn't realize until James came back. 

"Well hello Gordon" He snickered. 

He snapped out of his thoughts and saw James he felt embarrassed. 

"Your face is as red as my paint" He laughed. 

Gordon felt tears sting in his eyes as he slowly backed into his shed. He didn't want James to see him cry. But James backed into the shed beside him and gasped. 

"G-gordon are you crying?" He asked concerned. 

"Yes James I am what are you going to do laugh at me and go tell the others!! " He yelled while crying. 

James felt terrible he never knew that he had a soft side to him. 

"I'm so sorry.why didn't you tell anyone that what we were saying was hurting you?" He asked. 

"I didn't want to be made fun of anymore it's bad enough my crush already knows" He looked down at his buffers. 

"Who already knows what" Henry pulled into Gordon's shed. 

He blushed and looked over at James who was smiling. Gordon gulped and told Henry everything. James and Henry both gasped then looked at each other. Henry slowly got closer to Gordon and collided his lips with Gordon's. James squealed with excitement as Gordon blushed hard. 

*after a couple minutes*

Henry back up and looked at Gordon who was flustered and lost for words. 

"I love you Gordon" He said sweetly. 

"I-i love you t-too Henry" He smiled. 

"SO ADORABLE"James shouted to loudly. 

Henry and Gordon rolled their eyes and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one a lot
> 
> ~8bitJames/Edward


	4. Spencer x Hiro

Spencer's POV: 

Spence was pulling coaches when he suddenly  started breaking down. His driver had stopped him on a siding and signalled for help. Emily's driver saw the signal and took the coaches and his driver and fireman to get help. Spencer was sad not because he couldn't move it was because this is what happened to Hiro. He felt terrible because he called him scrap and then he was fixed and looked better than he did. His lip was quivering as he felt tears fall down his cheeks. 

4 hours later

Spencer was still crying then he heard a familiar whistle. It was Hiro the one he didn't want to see. 

"Hello Spencer" Hiro said happily. 

Spencer didn't say anything he didn't want Hiro to hear him upset. Even though he was sure hiro could see the blush on his face. 

"Spence are you alright?" He asked concerned. 

He still didn't speak which upset Hiro. He went behind Spencer and waited to be coupled up to him. Once he was ready he blew his whistle and set off to the steam works. 

Hiro's POV: 

It's odd how Spencer hasn't said a word. Usually he tries to show off even if he's not moving. I'm really worried he must be hiding something and I will find out. 

So Hiro got an idea and decided to take Spencer somewhere that he didn't know. He went as fast as his pistons could pump. Spencer was sound asleep and didn't know what was happening. 

30 minutes later

Hiro found the spot he was looking for and uncoupled from Spencer. He puffed along leaving him behind just to scare him. 

Spencer's POV: 

He slowly woke up then his eyes widened. He was somewhere he didn't recognize. Spencer yelled for help but didn't hear anyone. He was alone and afraid but not until he heard the whistle. That whistle made his boiler bubble and his firebox flare. He was happy that Hiro was there. Hiro came around the corner and smiled at Spencer. 

"Hiro I'm so glad to see you" He was blushing a little. 

"It's good to see you too cutie" He smirked. 

Spencer's face was as red as James's paint. He was so shocked he didn't realize Hiro got closer. 

" I... Uh... Um..." He tried to speak. 

Hiro laughed at Spencer's attempt to speak. Then he collided his lips with Spencer's. Hiro was blushing hard so was Spencer. 

Once he backed away from him Spencer was smiling the biggest smile ever. Hiro was happy and decided to couple back up to Spencer and take him to the steam works. 

The next day

Spencer was out and ready to get back to work. His boyfriend was waiting for him to come out. But Hiro was so tired he fell asleep outside the steam works. Spencer giggled then pushed Hiro to a siding so he could rest. 

"I love you Hiro sleep well" He kissed him then went to fetch his coaches. 

Hiro smiled in his sleep and mumbled I love you to Spencer. What Hiro didn't know was Spencer was still close enough to hear him and was blushing the entire day. He was made fun of by everyone but he didn't care. He was happy he could call Hiro his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask how I came up with this ship 
> 
> ~8bitJames/edward


	5. Thomas x Percy

Thomas the number 1 was working on his branch line when he was stopped at a station. The station master had stopped him because Percy had became ill and couldn't pull the mail cars. Thomas wanted to help but he couldn't leave Annie and Clarabel. Then Thomas heard a whistle and was happy to hear it. It was Edward he was heading back to the sheds. 

"Edward can you take Annie and Clarabel while I go take Percy's mail cars?" He was hoping he would say yes. 

"Sure Thomas anything to help a fellow engine" He smiled. 

Thomas smiled and was uncoupled from his coaches and puffed away. Edward coupled up to the coaches blew his whistle and continued on Thomas's branch line. 

* 60 minutes later*

Thomas puffed up to tidmoth sheds and saw his friend. 

"Hi Percy" He said cheerfully. 

" H-hey Thomas" Percy coughed. 

Thomas flinched when his friend coughed. He back up to Percy's mail cars and waited to be coupled up to them. 

"Once I'm done with the mail I'll come back here I promise" He said 

Percy smiled and slowly fell asleep. Thomas didn't whistle because he didn't want to wake his friend. He puffed away thinking about Percy not realizing that Gordon whistled to him. Gordon was surprised but kept going towards the shed. He saw Percy in the shed and raised an eyebrow. 

"Percy shouldn't you be taking the mail?" He asked. 

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Gordon. Percy wanted to speak but he couldn't. Gordon started to understand why he was there. 

"I'm sorry that I interrupted your rest Percy" He smiled and back into the shed. 

Percy went back to sleep. Thomas was sitting at the station as they took mail out of the trucks. James puffed into the station. 

"Hello Thomas" James said cheerfully. 

"Hi.. James"he said. 

" What's wrong? " James asked. 

" I'm worried about Percy. He looks awful. I've never seen an engine as sick as him." Thomas said almost in tears. 

James looked at Thomas with a worried expression then a smirk appeared on his face. Thomas noticed. 

"What's that look for" He asked. 

"You like Percy don't you" He continued smirking. 

Thomas blushed and was hoping this would end soon. James was ready to leave then the conductor blew his whistle. He whistled and said goodbye to Thomas. Thomas was glad he was gone but he realized that he was right. The conductor blew his whistle and Thomas blew his and they headed off to the next station. 

"Maybe James is right about me liking him" He said to himself. 

"Liking who Thomas"  Henry puffed up beside him. 

"Uh.. Um...no one" He studdered. 

Henry looked at him with a sincere look. 

"Thomas you can tell me I won't  make fun of you" He smiled. 

Thomas thought about it. He knew he could trust Henry but what if Percy found out. But he knew he had to talk to someone. 

"I have a crush on Percy but I don't understand why" He looked down at his buffers. 

Henry giggled and looked at Thomas. Thomas felt upset that Henry would laugh at him. 

" Thomas that's normal to have a crush on someone " He said. 

"But Percy is boy so am i. Isn't that a bad thing?" Thomas asked curiously. 

"Of course not. It's normal if your a boy and like a boy. Look at me I'm a guy and I like Gordon." He admitted. 

Thomas felt relief wash over him. Then he got an idea. 

"Henry can you take the mail cars" He asked. 

"Sure thing Thomas" He smiled. 

At the next station Thomas was uncoupled from the cars and puffed away as fast as he could. Henry coupled up to cars and waited for them to take the mail out. 

* 16 minutes later*

Thomas was back at the sheds but Percy was no where to be found. 

"Gordon!! Where's Percy?" Thomas asked. 

Gordon woke up and looked around. He knew he was there when he got there. 

"I-idk Thomas he was here when I got back" He looked scared. 

Thomas puffed away and searched for him. Soon he found him. He yelled for Percy but he only sped up. Thomas did the same but realized Percy was trying to get away from him. He decided to stop and watch his friend puff away. 

"W-what did I d-do w-wrong" A single tear fell down his cheek. 

He went back to the shed and everyone was there but Percy. They looked at him with a mean look. Thomas didn't understand what he did. 

" Thomas is it true?" Edward asked. 

"Is what true" He was confused. 

James and Gordon puffed forward and Thomas backed away. It seemed he wasn't wanted there. So he puffed away sadly. The other engines realized what they did and felt awful they didn't mean to upset him. Henry and Edward went out to look for him. 

*16 hours later*

Thomas was on a siding alone. His driver and fireman went home and would be back in the morning. He didn't understand what was going on but soon he saw a bright light. He freaked out and closed his eyes. Whatever it was got closer and Thomas felt something touch his buffers. He went scream but he couldn't. A pair of lips on his stopped him. 

"Thomas calm down its only me" He was blushing. 

"Y-you kissed me" He was shocked. 

Percy giggled at Thomas. 

"Of course Thomas that's what boyfriends do" He felt his face heat up. 

Thomas was silent he couldn't believe this was happening. He felt so happy that he kissed Percy again. 

From then on Thomas and Percy stayed together even when the other engines would complain about the noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these
> 
> ~8bitJames/Edward


	6. Hiro x Flying Scotsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Spencer were together for two years. Spencer decides that it wasn't working and left him. Scotsman notices and tries to make him feel better. But does Hiro realize what Scotsman is actually trying to do.

It was a beautiful day on the island of sodor. The flying Scotsman was backing up to his coaches. He noticed that another engine was there. That engine would be Hiro. But something felt off when Spencer went through the station. Scotsman noticed that Hiro frowned as he came through an that his eyes were watering. He felt like his heart was breaking. So he tried talking to Hiro. 

"Hello Hiro it's good to see you" He smiled. 

He didn't respond. All he did was look down at his buffers. Scotsman also noticed a tear go down his face. 

"Is something wrong" He asked worriedly. 

Hiro sighed. 

"Yes there is Scotsman but it's not important" Hiro said sadly. 

Scotsman looked around trying to find the right words to say. 

"It must be and you can tell me" He fake smiled. 

He thought about it and realized maybe telling him will make himself feel better. He gulped. 

"Spence and I are no longer together" He said almost in tears. 

Scotsman gasped. 

"Why aren't you two together anymore" He asked sadly. 

Hiro felt the wall holding back his tears break. He lost it and looked at Scotsman. 

"I-i wasn't good e-enough for him. I wasn't w-worth his time" He said in tears. 

Scotsman was shocked. How could someone say that about him. 

"I'm so sorry Hiro. You shouldn't of had to deal with that" He said sadly. 

Hiro didn't respond. He blew his whistle and puffed away. Scotsman felt terrible. His own cousin was so mean to Hiro. 

"Even though he's upset. He's still a cute tender engine" He said to himself. 

But when he said that he didn't realize that his brother Gordon was there. 

"Well hello brother. It seems you have a crush" He snickered. 

Scotsman felt his face heat up. He didn't know he heard everything especially that part. 

" I-idk what your talking about G-Gordon" He lied. 

Gordon was smirking at his brother's response. 

"You sure about that. Because if I heard you correctly. You said even though he's upset. He's still a cute tender engine" He nearly passed out from laughing while speaking. 

Shit!!He heard me. Oh he's gonna tease me over this now. Gordon was looking at him and realized that his brother was biting his lip. 

"Scotsman I'm not gonna make fun of you for being gay I'm gay to" He smiled. 

Scotsman's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe what he just heard from Gordon. 

"Y-your gay?" He asked. 

He nodded. 

"I thought you already knew that. I do have on crush on Henry and its very obvious that I'm telling the truth. " Gordon admitted. 

Scotsman thought about it and smiled. 

"Wait. How long have you liked Henry. You said you would never fall in love with a guy" He asked curiously. 

Gordon had to think about it because he remembered that conversation he had with Scotsman and Spencer. 

"Ever since I met him. I felt a connection between us" He smiled. 

Scotsman's smile faded when he heard a familiar whistle. It was Spencer. 

"Hello cousins" He smirked. 

Both Gordon and Scotsman gave him a mean look. 

"What's wrong with you two" He scoffed. 

Gordon rolled his eyes and Scotsman growled but not loud enough for Spencer to hear. 

"Idk how anyone likes you Spencer. Your the biggest asshole in the world." Gordon said. 

That made Spencer mad. 

"How dare you treat me with disrespect" Spencer growled. 

Scotsman felt his anger rise. He tried to hold it back but he couldn't anymore. 

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT HIRO LIKE HE WAS NOTHING. HE CARED ABOUT YOU AND ALL YOU DID WAS BREAK HIS HEART. YOU'RE FUCKING PATHETIC." He was breathing hard. 

Spencer was speechless. He didn't know Gordon and Scotsman knew about that. Spencer looked at his cousins and felt ashamed. He wanted to say something but couldn't so he puffed away. Gordon watched Scotsman as he was breathing hard. 

"Are you alright Scotsman. You're very red" He asked cautiously. 

He looked over at Gordon and felt his anger slowly disappear. 

"Yes I'm fine. But now I have to go find Hiro. Brother I need you to take my coaches get through the mainland then pass them on to Connor. Please." He begged. 

Gordon thought about and nodded. Scotsman smiled at him then waited to be uncoupled. As soon as heard the coupling hit the coach he puffed away as fast as he could. 

*Two hours later*

He searched everywhere but he couldn't find him. Until heard two voices and he knew both of them. He stopped abruptly and listened. 

"I'm sorry for how I treated you. I want you back" Spencer whined. 

"L-leave me alone. I d-dont want anything t-to d-do with you" Hiro was in tears. 

"Please Hiro I'll do anything." He begged. 

"NO SPENCER LEAVE ME ALONE"he tried to puff away. 

Spencer wasn't gonna let Hiro get away so he coupled up to him and started pulling him. Scotsman wasn't gonna let this happen. So he went behind Spencer coupled up to him and had his fireman uncouple Spencer from Hiro. 

"Let me go Scotsman" He growled. 

"No! He told you to leave you alone." He pulled as much as he could. 

Hiro watched as Scotsman pulled Spencer away then push him down a siding. Scotsman puffed back to Hiro and smiled. 

"T-thank you so much" He smiled back. 

"No pro-" 

Scotsman felt a pair of lips touch his. He had a feeling that he never felt before. Hiro slowly backed away and looked at Scotsman. 

"I heard what you said when I left the station. I think your cute too." He blushed. 

Scotsman blushed too and looked into hiro's eyes. 

"You don't know how long I wanted to kiss you and tell you my feelings." He felt a tear go down his face. 

Hiro felt his heart melt and a sweet smile appear on his face. Both engines went back to the station and talked. When Scotsman had another passenger coach. Hiro would wait with him and go with him as well. They loved each other and would never leave each others side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I had to try it and I love this ship a lot
> 
> ~8bitJames/Edward


	7. Thomas x Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Henry were dating for one year. One day they get into an argument and it didn't end so well. Thomas was sulking and refused to do anything. His friend Percy sends a new engine to him. Maybe this engine will be able to fix a broken heart.

It was a lovely day and everyone was smiling except for Thomas and Henry. They were having an argument. 

"You never listen to me Thomas and I've had it" Henry yelled. 

"B-but I do Henry I p-promise" He started whimpering. 

"Oh cut the bullshit Thomas I know you never cared about me" He was pissed. 

"Henry baby I'm being h-honest with y-you" He looked at Henry. 

"You know what I'm done. I don't want anything to do with your sorry ass. Goodbye Thomas" He puffed away. 

Thomas felt his whole world come crashing down. He didn't feel like he could continue. Percy, James and Gordon witnessed the entire thing. Percy looked at Thomas with a worried look but then remembered something. James and Gordon were shocked they never seen Henry like this before. Percy puffed away as fast as his pistons would pump. 

* 6 hours later*

Thomas was staring into the distance. When he saw Henry flirting with Gordon. He felt sick and backed further into the shed. 

"What's the point anymore... I hate my life" He started crying. 

James heard Thomas and went to the shed. 

"You alright Thomas?" James asked worriedly. 

Thomas wanted to be alone so he never responded hoping James would get the hint and he did. James backed away and glared at Henry. Gordon noticed and frowned. Henry felt guilt build up inside. Maybe he was to harsh to Thomas. 

*to Percy's POV*

Percy saw a purple engine with a gold nameplate on its side. The engine was talking with Donald and Douglas. He puffed up beside the new engine. 

"Hello you must be Percy" He smiled. 

"Yes I am. How did you know who I was?" He asked

" The two scotts over there told me" He motioned to engine 9 and 10.

"Oh.What's your name?" He asked curiously. 

"I'm Ryan" He smiled. 

Percy thought about Thomas and got an idea. 

"Hey Ryan there's someone I want you to meet I need you to come with me" Percy said. 

Ryan raised an eyebrow but went along with Percy. They headed back to shed. Thomas was refusing to leave. He saw Percy and wished he'd go away. Thomas also noticed a purple engine beside Percy and puffed forward. 

"Thomas I would like you to meet Ryan" He smiled.

"Hello R-ryan" He was shocked. 

Thomas felt his face heat up. Ryan was super cute. Percy noticed and giggled. 

"What's so funny" Ryan asked curiously. 

"Nothing" Percy smirked then backed away. 

Ryan went to follow him but Percy stopped him. 

"Ryan you stay here I have to go pull mail cars" He said sweetly. 

He raised an eyebrow but did as Percy said. Ryan pulled in front of thomas. He noticed his blush and smiled. 

"Has anyone ever told you that your adorable when you blush" He blushed. 

Thomas was speechless. He wanted to speak but not words would form.

"I know your lost for words Thomas but maybe this will help you" He smirked. 

Ryan puffed forward and collided his lips with Thomas's. His face was bright red so was Ryan's. Henry watched the entire thing and growled. 

"Excuse me Ryan what the hell do you think your doing" He scolded. 

"Thomas do you know him?" He questioned. 

Thomas frowned and felt tears. 

"Yes I do he's my ex" He nearly broke. 

Ryan growled at Henry. 

"So your the asshole who broke Thomas's heart" He growled. 

Henry felt ashamed he didn't mean to break up with him like that. He knew others were mad at him no matter what he did. 

"Im so sor-"

"JUST GO AWAY HENRY. I HATE YOU" he cried. 

Henry puffed away as fast as he could. Thomas was in tears. Ryan tried to calm him down. Eventually Thomas calmed down and looked into Ryan's eyes. Ryan smiled. 

" I love you Thomas " He blushed. 

"I love you too R-ryan" Thomas giggled. 

The two engines lovingly starred into each others eyes. They both realized something. Love can be from anyone even if they are new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for me to do this and I forgot. I feel bad.   
> ~8bitJames/Edward


	8. Skarloey x Rheneas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skarloey enjoyed being single but after seeing everyone else so happy he realized that he would always be alone. Rheneas notices skarloey's behavior change and tries to help him. Little did they know they both would be falling in love.

Skarloey is small red engine who loves to be really useful. He also enjoys being single and not having someone bothering him 24/7. But after a few days he noticed that everyone was happy with their significant other. He felt something that he never felt before. The feeling hurt him inside and he didn't understand why. Skarloey wasn't the only one who felt the pain. Rheneas did to. Skar tried to ignore the pain but it was starting to get to much to handle. Rheneas noticed mood changes with skarloey and immediately got worried. 

"Are you alright skarloey" Rheneas asked worriedly. 

He looked at rheneas and sighed. 

"I'm fine rheneas. There's no need to worry about me" He smiled fakely then puffed away. 

Rheneas watched him puff away he could see a tear fall down his face. He wanted to help skarloey but he no clue how. Rhene looked down at his buffers and felt tears sting his eyes. He tried to hold his tears back but he couldn't anymore. Sir Handel and Rusty heard Rheneas and puffed over to him. 

"What's wrong Rheneas?" Sir Handel asked worriedly. 

He didn't respond all he did was cry harder which sir Handel didn't expect. 

"It's ok Rheneas just let it all out" Rusty said kindly. 

Eventually Rhene calmed down and told Rusty and Sir Handel about skarloey. The diesel and steam engine looked at each other with worry in their eyes. 

" Maybe you should talk to him. He might be feeling sad and alone"

"But he likes being alone he told us that. Why would he be sad" He looked away. 

Rusty spoke up. 

"Think about it Rheneas. Maybe he realises that being alone is not what he wants to be. He might even like an engine here." Rusty looked at Sir Handel and smiled. 

He thought about it and something ticked in his head. Skarloey might like me and I didn't realize it. Rheneas blushed a little and heard the other two giggle at him. 

"Go after him Rheneas. Show skarloey that you care. He needs someone to be there." Sir Handel said. 

He thought about it then puffed off as fast as he could. Rhene didn't know where he could find skarloey but he had some ideas. 

*2 hours later*

Rheneas looked where he thought skarloey could've gone but he was nowhere to be found. As he was heading back to the shed he heard a sound. He froze in place and listened carefully.  He started to hear a voice and it sounded familiar. 

"Maybe being alone isn't what I want. I do need someone by my side. Someone who would love and care for me." His voice was breaking. 

Rheneas felt something in his heart that he never felt before. But he was determined to help skarloey and he knew how. So he made a plan pretending to be in trouble and have someone send skarloey to save him. 

*to skarloey's POV*

I just stayed where I was thinking about life. When all of a sudden I heard shouting. 

"Rheneas is in trouble we need someone to rescue him" 

As soon as I heard that I puffed away as fast as I could to find him. And I did find him but he was fine and smiling. 

"Rheneas are you ok" He asked concernly. 

Rheneas giggled then puffed closer to skarloey earning a blush from him. 

"I'm fine skarloey. I made up the emergency to get you to come find me. " He smirked. 

Skar raised an eyebrow. 

"Why exactly?" He was confused. 

Rhene puffed closer until their lips were brushing against each other. 

"How about I show you" He kissed skarloey. 

Skarloey was shocked he never  thought his best friend would kiss him. Rheneas backed away slowly and looked at the flustered skarloey. 

"W-wow I never thou-" He was shushed by rheneas's lips. 

Skarloey realized the pain he was feeling is gone and it's replaced with a new one. Love. Rheneas backed away and giggled. 

"I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss you skar and im happy I did it" He smiled. 

"Im glad you did to Rhene. I feel happier and I feel a lot better." He smiled back. 

Rheneas felt happier to and like he finally accomplished something. Now he and skarloey are always side by side. Skar also realized being alone can be fun for so long then it starts to hurt. But he forgets it and only thinks about rheneas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I might as well add the narrow gauge engines
> 
> ~8bitJames/Edward


	9. Sir Handel x Peter Sam

These two share a horrible past and only had each other. Sir Handel starts to have weird feelings only around Peter Sam. He doesn't understand what's happening. But after being left alone with Peter Sam he decides to tell him.   
____________________________________  
These two have know each other for while. They both worked on the same railway before the skarloey railway. Neither liked it. Stuart was always bullied by the others. Falcon got punished for things he never did. They only trusted one another. Everyone else was their enemy and they had no clue why. But now they worked on the Skarloey railway and were much happier there. They made new friends but didn't fully trust them yet. Sometimes Sir Handel would be in tears if any of the new engines came near him.   
____________________________________

It's was a windy day on the island of sodor. Stuart and Duncan were shunting cars to get them ready for their journeys. Skarloey and Sir Handel were taking passengers. Rheneas and Rusty were pulling goods trains which was a lot of work. The engines were working hard. Falcon had gotten time to relax so did Duncan. Sir Handel was sound asleep when Duncan arrived. He blew his whistle loudly and scared him. 

"Oh Peter Sam~" Falcon moaned out.

He realized that he said that out loud and looked at Duncan. 

"You good Sir Handel?" He asked confusedly. 

Falcon blushed. 

"Y-yeah... Please don't tell anyone Duncan. I can't handle the teasing I'll get over it" He teared up a little. 

Duncan wanted to tell everyone but Sir Handel looked like he was gonna burst into tears from embarrassment. 

"I promise I won't say a word" Duncan smiled. 

They both heard whistles of the other engines. Sir Handel back further into the shed. Duncan just watched him. He knew he couldn't tell anyone about what happened. But he knew falcon was gonna hide it and hurt himself deeply. Skarloey noticed the worried expression on Duncan's face. 

"Is everything alright Duncan?" Skarloey asked. 

He was about to answer when sir Handel looked at him with fear in his eyes. 

"Yes everything is fine. No need to worry." He smiled fakely. 

Skarloey raised an eyebrow but didn't think to much of it. As days went on the engines noticed behavior changes. Duncan was acting quieter than normal. Sir Handel never said a word or complained. Stuart would always question Falcon but never got any answers. He was worried. They always talked when the others would fall asleep now they don't. Duncan couldn't let Falcon hide this. He was hurting inside and Stuart needed to know. 

* 6 hours later*

Sir Handel was heading back to the shed. Skarloey and Rheneas were there. 

"Hello Sir Handel" Rheneas said cheerfully. 

He didn't respond. He backed into the shed and had his driver close the doors when they left. Rheneas's lip quivered. 

"Hey. Don't cry. I'm sure he's fine and it isn't your fault" Skarloey confirmed. 

"W-why is he pushing us a-away" His heart hurt. 

"Idk rheneas but I'm sure there's a good reason" He smiled fakely. 

Skarloey wasn't sure if there was a reason or not. Soon Duncan arrived and he looked sick. 

"Oh my. Duncan are you alright!?" Rheneas was concerned. 

He nodded and backed into the shed next to Sir Handel. 

"What happened to you" Falcon asked. 

"I haven't been feeling well. I'm using up coal and water like crazy." He said. 

Falcon gasped. Maybe making him hide the secret was a bad thing. That thought stuck in his head as he fell asleep. 

*midnight*

Duncan opened one eye and looked around. All the engines were asleep. He puffed out of the shed and to the station to talk to Mr. Percival. 

"What did you wanna speak to me about Duncan" He asked concern laced his voice. 

"I was wondering if Rusty and I could take care of Sir Handel and Peter Sam's jobs" He smiled. 

"Um... Sure" Duncan never asked for something like this before. 

"Thank you Sir" He puffed away happily. 

*morning*

Sir Handel looked around the sheds and realized everyone was gone except Stuart. That was odd because Rheneas and falcon were usually still in the shed in the morning. Stuart yawned. 

"Morning Sir Handel. Wait... Something isn't right" Stuart stated. 

Falcon wished he had hands because he would face palm right now. 

"I've noticed that Stuart" Irritation laced his voice. 

He looked over at Falcon and growled but not to loudly. Sir Handel started crying but he was silent so Stuart couldn't hear him. 

"Have you now" Anger laced his voice. 

Falcon felt something inside break. 

"You know what fuck you. Idk how I fell in love with you" He growled. 

Stuart gasped. 

"Is that why you Duncan have been acting differently." He felt his boiler bubble. 

"Yeah it is" He snapped. 

"IVE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU FOR DAYS. I WASTED MY LIFE WORRYING ABOUT SOMETHING THAT MEANS NOTHING TO ME" Stuart puffed out of the shed angrily. 

Falcon felt his heart shatter. He ruined everything now Stuart hated him. He just stayed in the shed and cried. 

*Stuart's POV*

He puffed away not caring what happened to Sir Handel. Skarloey saw Stuart and chased after him. 

"Is everything alright Stuart" He was concerned. 

"Yes now GO AWAY" he snapped. 

Skarloey stopped and felt tears sting his eyes. 

"F-FINE" he bursted into tears and puffed away. 

Stuart sighed. His anger was out of control. He never liked getting angry. Apparently no one else does ethier. 

*back to Sir Handel*

Rheneas was in the shed with him. 

" It'll be ok I promise " He kissed falcon on the cheek. 

Falcon smiled. Rheneas and skarloey were like a mom and dad to him. He heard a whistle that made his smiled fade. 

"Falcon I'm sorry... I s-shouldn't of acted that way. I know you can't forgive me. Just know I'm still here for you" Tears streamed down his face. 

Rheneas looked at falcon. 

"You need to talk to him. Ok?" 

Falcon nodded. 

"Just know I'm always around if you need help. Now I need to find skarloey I feel like somethings wrong" He puffed out of shed and glared at Stuart. 

Stuart pulled in front of falcon. 

"What could you possibly want" He looked away. 

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of snapped at you. I'm a fucking idiot." Stuart got closer to Falcon. 

"Your only apolo-" He was cut off by Peter Sam's lips. 

Falcon was blushing hard. He realized Stuart really was sorry. 

"Does that prove that I mean that apology" He was hoping he would say yes. 

Sir Handel giggled. 

"Yes it does. I accept your apology." He smiled. 

Stuart smiled back. 

"So how long have you liked me" He was curious. 

"Since we first met" He blushed. 

Peter Sam giggled and kissed Falcon again but a little more roughly. He could hear a little moan escape his lips. 

"I'm glad you enjoy it baby" Sam smirked. 

Rheneas, skarloey, Rusty and Duncan heard everything and were smiling. They knew those two were perfect for each other. Peter same realized that also. He still wondered why he never said anything before. But he'll let it go for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected but I think it was worth it
> 
> ~8bitJames/Edward


	10. Rusty x Duncan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duncan acts tough and pretends not to care but really it's all for show. Deep inside,past that rough and tough shell there's a soft side. That side tries to break through when he's near Rusty. He wants to tell him how he feels but he's scared. Rusty is sweet to everyone but Duncan thinks he'd hate him for even telling him.

Duncan was puffing along the line when he saw a baby foal standing on the tracks. He groaned. Everytime he wasn't gonna be late something always happened. But he felt bad for the little guy. The baby had a halter with a nameplate that said Tail Gunner Carl. Duncan whistled to Carl. He looked at Duncan. 

"Come on Carl you can ride in my cab. I'll make sure you get home to your mama" He smiled sweetly. 

Carl was skeptical and sniffed the engine. Once he knew he was safe he jumped in the cab. Duncan blew his whistle and continued to the station. As soon as they came to a stop Carl jumped out of the cab. Rusty and Riley were surprised to see a baby foal. 

"Can someone get this sweet little foal home safely" He asked. 

The station master called for a trailer so he could go home. Soon Carl was loaded onto the trailer. He neighed a thank you to Duncan before he was out of sight. 

"So much for being tough engine" Rusty laughed. 

"T-that didn't mean anything. I was d-doing the r-right thing" Duncan's cheeks were pink. 

Rusty rolled his eyes. Duncan frowned a little and puffed away. Riley noticed his frown and puffed after him. 

"Are you ok Duncan?" She asked concerned. 

He didn't reply to her. All he did was look at Riley. She could sense the sadness. 

"It's ok Duncan I promise everything will be ok" She smiled. 

He wasn't even listening. As soon as he saw the junction he went on a different track to get away from everyone. 

*Midnight*

Duncan hadn't returned to sheds. No one knew where he was. Riley looked over at Rheneas. 

"Rheneas I think I know why Duncan hasn't returned" She whispered. 

He raised an eyebrow. 

"He was very upset earlier. I think he might of ran away" She frowned. 

Sir Handel heard what she said and told Skarloey, Peter Sam, and Rusty. They all frowned except for Rusty. 

"He's such a baby. No one wonder you guys hate him" He said out loud by accident. 

There was a really long silence before Peter Sam spoke. 

"That was harsh Rusty. What is wrong with you?" Peter Sam growled. 

Rusty looked at everyone. 

"I-im s-sorry. I've been having mood changes lately. I didn't mean that I swear" He backed all the way in the shed sadly. 

Rheneas growled. 

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE THAT'S ENOUGH" he shouted. 

The engines stared at him. They all knew yelling at him wasn't gonna do anything. Soon they all fell into silence. 

*Duncan's POV*

Why do I try? They'll never see the best in me. Rusty calls bullshit on my kindness. Why should I try? He kept puffing along as his tears fell. It was very dark and his lamp was barely lighting the way. Duncan noticed something up ahead and squinted. The figure started to become clearer the closer he got. The figured nieghed and he  screeched to a halt. Duncan recognized the niegh. 

"Carl. Is that you?" He asked. 

Carl ran up to Duncan and nuzzled him. 

"What are you doing out here it's not safe" He had a concerned look on his face. 

"What are you doing out here? You should be in the shed with your friends" Carl finally spoke. 

Duncan was shocked and realized he was right. 

"I ran away. I feel unneeded there. Everytime I do something nice I get ignorance from everybody" He teared up. 

"Awe Duncan... I'm sure they don't mean it. I know for a fact that Rusty does because he's gay" Carl giggled. 

Duncan blushed. This entire time the one he was in love with was gay like he is. 

"Are you sure Carl?" He asked curiously. 

Carl nodded then nieghed as loud as possible. Duncan heard a rumbling sound. When he looked in front of him there was Rusty. 

"W-what do you want.." He looked at his buffers. 

Rusty watched Duncan's tears. He didn't mean to hurt him. So he collected his courage and told him. 

"Look. Duncan I'm sorry for how I acted it wasn't right. I just haven't been the same since my break up." He looked into Duncan's eyes. 

"Oh.. Why Haven't you said anything?" He was curious. 

"No one cared to listen to me so I kept it to myself. That's why I've been so mean..." Tears fall from his eyes. 

Duncan felt terrible. He never knew his friend was heart broken.   
So he puffed closer to Rusty. 

"W-what are you doing Duncan?" Rusty blushed. 

"I'm gonna show you how much I love you" He smiled. 

Rusty raised an eyebrow. As he went to speak he felt Duncan's lips on his. He wanted to pull away but something inside wasn't letting him. Duncan pulled away for second then kissed Rusty a little rougher. Rusty felt a moan trying to break free. Duncan knew they both needed air so he backed away. 

"S-sorry" He was embarrassed.

"I'm not even mad. I'm actually happy that you did that." He smirked. 

Duncan blushed. Carl neighed interrupting their moment. 

"I still need to get home remember" He said impatiently. 

They both laughed and Carl jumped in Duncan's cab. He was taken to the farm and he ran to his mama. Rusty smiled as he watched Carl. While Rusty was looking at him Duncan changed into his human form and stood in front of Rusty. When he looked back in front of him he jumped. 

"Duncan?" He asked. 

He nodded and turned rusty into a human. Duncan dragged Rusty to the fence and sat on it. He pulled rusty on his lap and smirked. Rusty blushed and placed his lips on Duncan's. They stayed like that for a while. Carl and his mom Serai watched them and neighed together knowing that their planned work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting who would've thought that Carl and Serai would have planned that. 
> 
> Peace out
> 
> ~8bitJames/Edward

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how it works because I have no clue
> 
> ~8bitJames/Edward


End file.
